The Ghost King to Her Rescue
by Hades-Has-a-daughter
Summary: For once, Hermione has no clue about what's going to happen. However that does not stop her, Harry and Ron as they try to untangle the mystery which is the new kid, who in fact is Nico Di Angelo. Why is he here? Who really is Hermione? (End of both wars for Percy, Fifth year for Harry... Umbridge time!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! So uh... Hey people Hope you like it! **

**I do not own anything. Like I wrote this,but I don't own the Harry Potter trade mark or the Percy Jackson trade mark...**

**If I made mistakes don't hesitate to correct me, sorry in advance...**.

Chapter 1:  
Nico:

You know my day was going mighty fine 'till my-oh so famous- dad walked his way into camp half blood. It all started a little like this...

"NICOOOOOO!" I herd someone scream me awake. Look, either this was Annabeth, or Hazel, because let's be honest no other girl wants to deal with the ghost boy. Oh yeah definetly Annabeth, Hazel never yelled at me. She walked her way into my cabin all nonchalantly, oh my gods I hate that woman.

"Nico di Angelo, You get your butt to Chiron or I'll push it MYSELF!" Ugh, Chiron, what does he want with me again?

"Oh my gods, are you still sleeping?!" She pushed me out of bed, and to be honest I was half asleep, so I let her. My feet slid on the grass and they touched the cold stone of the big house. Only now do I realize something thoug, I was shirtless and in black shorts, then Chiron saw me.

"Beautiful day Nico, isn't?" Said Chiron trying to sound mysterious. Again.

"Mhhhmmm" I answered. Ugh lets get this over with already, I REALLY need sleep. I shadow traveled here yesterday but I messed up and needed to climd up half blood hill, which when your not on adrenaline, is hard to walk up. I finally decided to open my eyes, everything was blurry at first, and i must be seeing things because another dark figure was right beside Chiron.

"What in Hades?" I mumbled.

"Watch it son, i've got great news!" You probably don't know my dad, but he was never in a good mood. So that was great news... His hair was combed back and his black tux was well buttoned up

.  
"beautiful, a beautiful day" I Said to myself.  
Hermoine:

Everybody knows news at Hogwarts. It just traveles everywhere. For example i was at hogshead with Ron when we herd some new kid was coming to school.

"You know we usually don't get many new kids." She questioned."There's something off about this."

"Areyousure,wedontknowhimhecouldbeniceforallweknow" Ron grumbled through a sandwich.

"All i'm saying is that the last time we had a new kid was back in the 18th century." He could be working for you know who...

Nico:

And I thought my day couldn't get worse, I'm getting shipped out! Wizards! Oh joy!

"look Nico, i know you don't want to do this. But Percy is out. Annabeth has enough on her hyperactive mind. Were just asking you a favour." Yeah, its not like you'll be wasting a year of your life, Oh right! Your immortal. Nevermind then! UGH.

"See-" Chiron chimed in. "People who can practice witchcraft are decendant from the three brothers blesses by Hectate."

"But." Of course. There was always a but.

"We think one of them is Hectates God spawn... We think she had kids. And for all we know one of them for sure is at Hogwarts. We need you to bring her back to camp. She could be !"

"Brilliant? When do I leave?" I said sarcasticaly. This is amazing. Just fuckin' amazing.

**THANX FOR READING! If you have any ideas of stuff you want to happen tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nico:

And with that I was off, Chiron gave me a saddened look, and Hades a half burnt picture of the girl I was looking for. 'Her-mi-oneh'. 'Renowned for being the greatest witch of her generation' She really did resemble Hectate. It was all in the eyes, the curiosity, and the not being able to accept defeated.

To be honest I would have been looking for her for hours unless she had grabbed my arm.

"Uh, hi?" I mumbled as she pushed me through the crowd.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and who are you?" Her eyes narrowed to the beads on my necklace. Though she didn't say anything about them.

"Nico" I mumbled. Chiron told me to use a different name... Leveque. Nico Leveque.

"Your last name too." She pointed her wand to my throat. Oh gods, she is threatening too. Right- Nice, Nico. Keep your cool.

"Oh my gods. Stop pointing this at me! My name is Nico Leveque! I'm new, but is this how you treat all the new kids? Thanks I think I will go to Drumstang instead." I hit a nerve for some reason. Bingo...

"Sorry.." She blushed. "With you know who, you can't be too careful... You wanna' ride the train in my cabin? I owe you one." There we go. Respect finally. She needs to be more careful with whom she messes with.

"Sure, Its fine I get it though, you seem nice." I forced a smile, ugh! I NEVER SMILE! Ugh, if Percy knew...

"So Nico, Where's your wand?" Oh fuck. Crap, Crap, Crap... Where did I put that stupid stick? I groaned and fumbled into my bag. Book? No... Come on! Chiron said he had packed everything! My fingers touch something cold, ruff... wood!

"Got it!" I yell, Hermione seemed pleased yet I have a feeling she wont let this go... Gods, a wizard who can't find his wand. Brilliant!

"Nice!" She snatched it from my hands. It was antique, Chiron had talk to Hectate to get a wand for me. Hermione probably hadn't seen something like this before, her eye brows were furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I can. Hectate told Chiron it had been used by someone important.

"Oh my gosh..." She mumbled. Her eyes had grown and were the size of two gumballs.

"What!" I yelled. Can't she tell me? I thought this girl was smart. I want my damn wand back.

"I've seen this before..." She stared at me with that curious look only a demigod can make. The kind of look that says: I envy you, I'm proud of you, I Fear you, I want to know more about you. I Snatched it back from her, to be honest, it was mine anyways.

"All Aboard!" I Herd a driver yell. Hermione quickly grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were inside a train compartment with a cute blond, and a confused kid named LongBottom.

Hermione:

Perhaps I envied the new kid. Maybe I found his deep brown eyes, his look of toughness, stunnning. However- We must not forget that I- Being Hermione Jean Granger, am NOT bloody blind! This kid was hidding something. And the whole "I'll wear a leather jacket that conviently hides my upper arms." Thing, will not work with me.

To get the info I need on this kid, I need to get close to him.

And I know, EXACTLY. How to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there lovely readers ;3**

**So first off I'd like to thanks my three followers! You guys mean a lot to me. **

**... I don't know if it's too much to ask but, I'd really like to have one review, I just wanna know how my FANFIC is going. If he plot is right. If you people tell me that it's horrible and I should stop- I will. **

**Other than that, I was wondering what ships I should do In this! Like I know who Nico is gonna be with, but Harry, Hermione and Ron are still to be determined. **

**I also wanted to know if someone from Nico's world is to make an appearance- who do you want it to be? I'm thinking either one of the seven would be perfect. Not sure which though, any scenarios- ideas- don't hesitate :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I did this before but here I am doing it:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson series.**

**I do not own Harry Potter series.**

**All I own is the plot line and my own ideas- okay? **

Chapter 3:

Nico:

You know it all would have been fine. I found the Hecate Spawn. But- you know, there always has to be a but- Of course. Some kid, which at first I thought I didn't recognize, shows up in the compartment. The incredible, the amazing..

Harry Potter.

I was having a brilliant conversation. And then a kid with shaggy uncontrollable hair, like Percy's, shows up. You know, you'd think I would have made the link. So at first, I'm a little confused. Then he lifts his chin up and we see his emerald eyes, his glasses, his scar.

"Harry?" I mumble, surprised. He looks at me and his expression changes automatically. He recognizes me. This isn't good, he could botch the whole operation. His eyebrows raise.

" Ok who invited the Amazing Nico Di Angelo here?"He says smiling. Fuck. So much for my cover name. I can see Hermione's eyes narrow significantly.

"You know dude, when you come up with a fake name. It's fun to not have old friends ruin it." I said, grinning, hoping to make a joke out of this. He seems to have caught the bait. Harry's smile widened. Hermione simply looked like somebody had smashed a boiling ball across her head.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice breaking the silence. It was obvious she was straining to stay calm and controlled.

Hermione:

"Oh well that's quite simple isn't it?" Nico said to Harry winking. My mind is reeling with questions. How does Harry know him? Who is Nico? Why does he need a fake name? Why hasn't Harry mentioned a hot boy? Wait- scratch that.

"He's the ghost king, of course!" Said Harry smirking and laughing. Nico seemed to be freaking out in his own way after that comment. His face is giving a whole new meaning to the word white.

"The... What?" I mumbled. My words were coming out wrong. I was stressed out and worried. What if this is the enemy? A gorgeous enemy at that...

" Look Harry, that was just a game at our summer camp. None of it was real." Harry's gaze shifted for a second. He realized what was going on- wait? SINCE WHEN IS HARRY THE KNOW IT ALL? 10-9-8-7-6-5-3-1. Ok we're calm. One of Harry's eye brows raised but apparently he had gotten the message and laid off of our new kid- Nico.

Nico:

Since when is my family brain dead? You do not just tell a bunch of mortals that I am the ghost king! Not unless you wanna become a ghost yourself. But when was Harry ever reasonable?

" Okay- Okay-" Harry mumbled. He seemed to have gotten the message. Really? I have one demigod freaking out on my hands I don't need another! Hermione appears like she is arguing with herself. A frown has grown on her face and one of her eyes is twitching.

"How about we talk about a lighter subject, shall we?" I offered. Hermione's face relaxed but a strange redhead in the back looked as pale as a Trojan ghost. Believe me. I should know.

A grin grew on Harry's face. Oh gods, now I get a hyper one. This ought to be good.

"I agree" he said joyfully. He mumbled 'watch this' to his friend in the corner. His smile grew a shade of evil.

" Let's talk about family."


End file.
